The Mysterious Mr Byakuya Kuchiki
by Madeleine Rosas
Summary: This would be a great ideal couple right? Hahaha I think so.  AERITH X BYAKUYA...  yes im serious -.-
1. The Mysterious Mr Byakuya Kuchiki

When you hit this story, I know your expression will be like "WHAT THE HELL MATE? AERITH AND BYAKUYA?" My answer? "Yes… It's true." I know you already think I'm weird now. I write for no reason, yet if I do this then I gotta make it interesting… With that said, I wanted to make two unlikely characters from two different stories, have interest in each other… So this story could be very well in final fantasy or in bleach… might post it both. But please think about it… Aerith and Byakuya? Doesn't it seem nice, a perfect couple.

"WELL I DO! DARN IT… Don't judge me." D: -10/22/2010

* * *

My mind is made up, whether you think this is a bad or pointless story is yalls business.

Either enjoy it or skip it. I also know that this could go more in with Final Fantasy 7 but I didn't wanna do it... Get over it... (No, no one hasn't said anything but JUST in case.) lol -11/7-2010

* * *

**The Mysterious Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki**

"You know we should have a drinking limit policy." Tifa sighed, glaring at one of her drunk customers tapping on the wooden for her assistance.

"Your telling me. I'm the one that has to deal with it.." Today was probably the worst. It truly was. Leon was careless again and bumped into Aerith, and she spilled drinks on a customer but he was so drunk she didn't think he noticed. "You should get on that…" She pouted shaking liquor off her clothes.

Working here was indeed not the best place to generate a career but she was convinced to work here after Tifa begged her to. They had needed loads of help when the 7th heaven had just opened for business. It was only supposed to be a month, then Aerith could leave but it never came to that.. She could never let this job be permanent no matter how many times Tifa asked her to stay.

…But It was quite assiduous at the bar that night. Just what she needed to make her shift go by smoother. Aerith tediously ignored her headache and be began working again; passing drinks to the rude, careless, and loud drunks.

Nevertheless she was sure that they were the causing of her headache and other reasons followed behind that. For one thing the music was pounding loudly in her ear and she couldn't hear Tifa yell the next order. Leon kept telling her how to do her job when she rightfully knew how to do it.

Most nights it seemed she could get by with just one tiny a happy thought of what she would do when she got home, maybe relax her feet or take a soothing bath. Other nights she felt like she was being hung by her neck with a emaciated string.

She would gently hum to herself inducing only happy thoughts, pacing around tables and picking up tips. She couldn't stand how she would approach a table and before she could say anything, she was overlooked by a bunch of confused faces, perhaps wondering what would a sweet girl like herself be doing in a rundown, rough place like this. It happened every time. Others would just slap her bottom as she walked by, smiling with a mischievous, lustful look on their faces.

Then her eyes followed curiously, as very young handsome man walked in. His long dark hair drifted over his face almost covering his midnight dark eyes which merely seemed bored as he walked to the back. His pale skin glowed in the dimness of the bar.

A man such as himself shouldn't even set foot in a drinking bar. This tall slender man sat in the nearest corner away from everyone else. His brows knitted in a way that showed that he was very serious. No one messed with him when he walked in he seemed very intimidating.

Yuffie shook her head. " I tell you, you better be nice to him… he is mean. That's why no one will wait on him." Yuffie had informed her about a day ago from when she waited on him. "He's bad news."

She knew how rude Yuffie could be too and what was sad about it was that she never found nothing wrong with it. "How? Again?" Aerith frowned.

"When I first came to him I called him by his last name and he abruptly in a harsh tone corrected me, demanding that I call him Sir!"

"Duh… you never do that till they want you too." That still didn't fill her with much fear. How funny was all that? And that's not even why the brunette decided to keep her distance. Absolutely no, the brunette decided to keep far from him because Yuffie mentioned how ridiculously rich he was and how he seemed to stare at a certain girl since he started coming here for drinks.

He came in the bar for a third time this week and always wearing a suit of some kind. "He always bought two drinks and never touched them… Rich scum! I can't even pay my rent."

"Well when you have money like that, I guess you have to find a place for it somewhere."

"WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON? That's stupid, and when I came by to take them at the end of my shift he would pry himself away from whatever he was reading to snap at me to not take them and say that he wasn't 'done' with them."

"Hey, he can't be that mean." Aerith was pretty sure that she was just exaggerating a bit too much and quietly giggled to herself.

"I'm telling you, he's bad news." Yuffie glared.

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes.

"Well don't keep him waiting he's staring at you right now. Good luck, girly."

"He is?" She turned around to notice that he was indeed staring at her. How awkward? She paced over to his table. " My apologies, Sir… I was just…"

"Call me Byakuya." He glanced at her with one of his serious expressions and his eyes quickly softened after that. Almost like those midnight eyes found a reason to love again.

"Oh… " Almost dropping her pen and paper, she swiftly cleared her throat. "Okay…Excuse me."

It was as if his stern darkened eyes were at ease from staring at this woman he saw before him. Her long beautiful brunette hair, her ocean deep blue eyes and her fairly pale skin, gorgeous sight to see. She seemed to enlighten him… Its been a long while since someone was able to do that.

"You seem shocked?" He asked her, knowing that she already heard great gossip about him. She never was aware but he heard every word.

"No no… its just that- Ha, never mind. What can I get for you to day?"

Yuffie said Wine was the only thing he usually asked for but today he asked for a White Russian which wasn't unusual. After all, that drink was very popular to the rich crowd that came here. Without saying another word she walked to the back. It was weird how he… she couldn't ponder it. He was nothing like bad news or mean anything of the sort.

"So how's mister creeper, huh?" Yuffie questioned, giving her a soft knock on the shoulder, "What a catch right?"

"Actually…" She twirled around to see Yuffie, softly laughing in disbelief. "The first thing he said was for me to call him by his first name."

"HUH? What's next… a BIG tip… real original. I remember he only gave me 50 cents."

"He's not that bad." With the drink in her hand she came back to his table. His eyes almost seemed to sense her and he would look up to her arrival.

"Thank you."

"How do you read so peacefully in a _Bar_?"

"It's not… impossible." His voice was deep and fill with much of a sensible loyalty.

"Sure…" She looked away from him staring at her ticket book, "…but it bothers me to just to work around noise like this, how much less read in it."

"It's not so dreadful over here." And his eyes never seemed so bored before. He was calm and enduring almost like he wasn't bothered by anything. From the corner of her eye, Aerith actually saw Mr. Byakuya take a sip of his drink and then place it back on the table.

"Well, Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked before looking back up again and locking glazes with him again. For second she could read his eyes, his lips; its like he found peace again as soon as the silence between them broke.

"Not for the moment." He shook his head once, sticking his nose in a news paper again never paying attention to the loud crowd or the slamming of a hand on a table.

"Okay well, I'm Aerith, my apologies again, I should have said that at the beginning before serving you."

With his midnight-dark gray eyes concentrated on his reading, he uttered, "Never mind it. Your request for forgiveness wasn't needed it. Save that for when you really will."

"Oh… okay." It took just a bit of energy to pull away from him even though it seemed like he didn't acknowledge her anymore but she never knew that his eyes were on her as she strolled away. And, there might have been a gentle smile on that somber man's face.


	2. Stubborn

**Part 2: Stubborn.**

It had been about a few hours since she left the 7th heaven, walking home. "Darn it." Aerith grunted. She couldn't help it but she was feeling uneasy that night. She was cursed with a giant migraine that pulsed her brain along with throbbing sore feet but most of all, that strange guy left her something on his table just after her shift and she just couldn't stop thinking about it.

She remembered floating to the table and a wad of cash was left in his place. Surely what he left couldn't have been a tip… There was at least four fifties when she looked. She looked at the wad of cash again. Yup, four fifties.

It couldn't have been a tip… who tips a waitress at a bar that much… Or maybe he was trying to get through to her how rich he truly was…

"That creep…"

"Talking to yourself again?" A voice teased her.

She gasped, putting her hand over her chest in shock then let out a quick relief… it was only him. "Cloud…"

"Yeah, what's the matter." The blonde caught up with her, looking serious now and rolling his eyes at how she just carelessly mumbled.

"Nothing."

"Oh sure," The man's curious eyes reached Aerith just in time to see how truly confused she was. "Just tell me…"

"Well…" She placed the money back in her coat pocket, ashamed at how it was just so much. "What should I do If I found money…" As dumb as that question sounded she was being serious.

He could see that so held his laughter in for a second. Brows and blue eyes stared down at her as they walked. "Ha, keep it." He answered.

"And even if I know whose it is?"

"Still keep it." He finally laughed.

"Your no help."

"I'm kidding, turn it in. Did it belong to a customer or something rather?"

"Yes… It was laying on table."

"So he tipped you?" Cloud sighed, "Aerith keep it. You deserved it… how many times have we had this talk, its ok to take tips."

"I KNOW…" Her small voice stopped him before he could give her another lecture. It reminded her of how she just couldn't get used to accepting tips from customers and he nagged at her to loosen up. That was the first day she started there. But this was different… "I know… that but he tipped me a lot…"

"Guess he likes you… How much are we talking?"

"200..."

"What the hell."

"So should I give that back?"

"NO. Are ya kidding me?"

Cloud walked her to her apartment door even though she never wanted him too. He still didn't provide the answer she was looking for… She closed the door before he could tell her good night and warning her that she had to come in early the next day.

"I should give it back." She thought. "Yeah I will." She sighed before abandoning her things on the couch and stepping into her bed room. She smelled like a mixture of whiskey and Irish cream thanks to Leon and his clumsy ways. But she gagged thinking of those two combinations and stripped down to nothing and stepping in the shower.

Then she could sleep peacefully, knowing she was clean. But she still was troubled by that man. Who did this guy think he was and why would he give her something like that?

* * *

The telephone woke her up that morning. She yawned greatly feeling for the phone with her finger tips. It rung loudly again before she could find it. "Hello…" She yawned again.

"I'm pretty sure Cloud told you. But I just to remind you to come in today, earlier then usual."

"Tifa…"

"Don't tell me your calling in?"

"No…"

"So I will see you in like an hour?"

"Yes Tifa."

Tifa hung up. She did indeed sounded busy. It was hard to look at her as a boss especially when they were working side by side and Aerith found the woman's working habits and attitude annoying at times.

But she found herself there at the 7th heaven fifteen minutes early before her shift. She sighed, it was going to be another dreadful day. She could feel it.

"Hm… there you are!" Yuffie smiled. "Thought you would abandon me, tonight."

"Hehe, never."

"Uh-huh so what's going on?" Yuffie smiled again, this time it was in a way the brunette could of sworn she was trying to find out something juicy. Why would anything juicy happen to her.

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked then Yuffie yanked her around the corner.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you as you came all up to him all shy-like."

"Who?" Then the brunette that about that man from yesterday. "Mr. Byakuya?" Aerith pouted. "Why do you have to go and say things like that."

Yuffie's eyes glared at her with laughter. "Well I have to. Its not like you do that with anyone else here." She leaned over to whisper, "I have never seen you act that shy before."

"Well I wasn't shy." The brunette pouted. "…He's just scary."

"So now you think he's scary… That's not what you said yesterday."

"Um well…"

"If a waitress spends more then 20 minutes talking to a customer, she definitely has the HOTS for him." Yuffie crossed her arms across her chest, "Leon is not gonna like that one bit."

What's the use? She couldn't actually tell her what she felt. Honestly she lost all interest in him she never wanted to like a guy for his money but only for his heart. That's all… "Number one, me a Leon do not go out… so why would he care and two, why in the world would I like someone after ten minutes of knowing them?"

"It was like twenty minutes! And I don't know!"

"Ok sure." She sighed.

"I wonder what Leon will say."

"He wont say anything. Because he doesn't care."

"You know Leon cares about you… and flirts with you every chance he gets when you all are at work." Yuffie laughs.

"It's not like that…"

"Like what?" A male voice approached the girls with much curiosity. They both stared at him but then Yuffie started to giggle, turning her face. "Like what?" Leon asked again after he was rewarded with silence.

"Aerith has got a favorite customer." Yuffie answered with a smirk. She was always doing that. Some people are just easier to pick on than others.

"Oh… really…" The man stared at two girls, crossing his arms. "Who?"

"I'm going to go clock in and…clean some tables…" Aerith paced off. How silly, she always got herself into these things… That man was merely nothing but a customer here, a nice customer among all the rest of these imbeciles at the 7th heaven, So what if he has class, and good looks.

"Good your here, customers are already here. So can you please clock in…" Tifa asked.

"Right…" She pouted at Tifa's demanding attitude but soon brushed it off seeing her mystery guy was indeed there as well.

By how he sat there, he was here for a while. Weird. But he sat the same spot as always and reading some kind of magazine. She walked over to him awkwardly. "Sir…"

With a quick flash of his eyes, he looked up to see the young woman he admired all this time. "Yes."

"Uhh you left this." Aerith pushed the wad of cash towards him.

"I know." The man nodded once.

"Well… Good. I -"

"It's yours." Byakuya pushed the wad of cash back to his waitress. Aerith blinked once then twice. "But I can't take this-"

Byakuya's brows drew together puzzled. He had given her that kind of tip because he like her. She was a weird one but very kind. He never really treated any other ladies this way. Never even glanced at a lady in the way he did her. She was just about the prettiest woman he had ever seen. "…Why not." His dark eyes seemed to laugh in amusement.

"I just can't. And… If you think money is going to make me have interest in you… then, then… you're messed up." She didn't know where that came from but she just walked off anyways with the money still on the table…

She stayed in the back most of the time, seeing that she wasn't going to be his waitress today. It was going to be easy to avoid him.

But who was she kidding, Byakuya wasn't a stupid man. Soon after he saw that Aerith wasn't coming back, he left.

"Uh, Aerith…?" Cloud questioned her as she saw he cleaning around the kitchen. She looked up not realizing who called her.

"Huh?"

The man came in with an envelope. "I didn't open it. Usually I would for safety reasons… but uh… it doesn't feel all that dangerous…" He handed it to her.

"Thanks." but before she realized it, Cloud was gone. She slowly opened it up and her eyes grew large. "Oh my gawd!"

The two hundred dollars Byakuya tipped her last night. _"SERIOUSLY…?"_


End file.
